Inevitable
by Mithlond90
Summary: Por mucho que quiera ocultarlo Sirius Black tiene sentimientos...


A punto de comenzar el mes de junio la biblioteca de Hogwarts se hallaba ya prácticamente abarrotada, con los EXTASIS tan cerca los alumnos de último curso pasaban cada vez más y más tiempo entre pesados libros e interminables rollos de pergamino, totalmente enfrascados en el que sería el último y más importante paso de su estancia en la escuela.

Sirius Black nunca se había preocupado demasiado por sus exámenes, siempre había tenido la extraña cualidad de aprobar sin a penas esfuerzo, pero justo ahora que había decidido seriamente centrarse e intentar convertirse en Auror parecía que todo lo que quedaba de su capacidad de concentración simplemente se había desvanecido. No podía más que dedicarse a pasar las páginas de su libro de Herbología sin llegar realmente prestarle alguna atención. Daba igual lo mucho que intentara concentrarse en la materia, a penas leía dos palabras y su mente viajaba irremediablemente un par de mesas a su izquierda, justo hasta donde en aquel momento Dorcas Meadowes trataba de poner en orden todos los trozos de pergamino que había desperdigados por su mesa.

Desde donde estaba el merodeador podía observarla perfectamente. Tan concentrada, con aquella manera de mover los labios mientras leía y corregía sus apuntes con rapidez.  
Se había manchado el dorso de la mano con tinta, como de costumbre.  
Estaba seguro de haber visto aquellas manos adornadas con alguna gota de tinta al menos un millón de veces, era algo que siempre había llamado su atención, de alguna manera le gustaba el contraste del color sobre aquella piel tan pálida. Ahora además le hacía pensar en el paso del tiempo, en aquellas cosas que después de más de seis años permanecían inalterables y en todas las que para él quizá habían cambiado de una manera demasiado brusca. Ella aún guardaba bastante parecido con la pequeña bruja que le había golpeado durante su primera clase de vuelo, pero sin duda parecía que él estaba muy lejos de mirarla del mismo modo en que lo hacía esos días.

El momento en el que todo había comenzado a cambiar no estaba ni remotamente claro en su mente, pero Sirius podía rememorar cada vez que la miraba aquel preciso instante en el que se había dado cuenta de que todo era diferente. No había sido más que un fin de semana normal, todos en aquel pub al que a veces solían ir cuando coincidían en Londres. Muchos momentos de la noche estaban borrosos por el alcohol, pero la imagen de Dorcas moviéndose al ritmo de la música mientras fumaba uno de los cigarrillos que él mismo le había dado permanecía imborrable.

\- Ya me parecía extraño que me propusieras venir a la biblioteca justo hoy -Al otro lado de la mesa Remus Lupin se frotaba las sienes despacio. Lucía realmente cansado-

Aunque ya había pasado una semana desde su salida de la enfermería todavía no se había recuperado por completo de los estragos de la última luna llena, porque no importaba como resultaran aquellas noches juntos, siempre aparecían nuevas y dolorosas heridas en el cuerpo de su amigo. La que cruzaba su mejilla izquierda parecía resistirse a sanar por completo.

\- ¿A que te refieres, Lunático? -Intentó disimular inútilmente, a estar alturas engañar al licántropo era casi misión imposible-

Remus no contestó, simplemente cerró con delicadeza su libro de Tranformaciones y se cruzó de brazos, inclinándose después levemente sobre la mesa.

Si en algún momento Sirius se había planteado remotamente tener una charla sobre la bruja siempre había tenido claro que sería con él, porque Remus siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara, siempre aguantaba sus tonterías y su excesivo mal humor, pero sobretodo porque estaba seguro de que no lo juzgaría de ninguna manera. No es que pensara que James fuera a hacerlo, pero después de haber estado años diciéndole que se olvidara de la pelirroja ahora que parecía comprenderle bastante bien no estaba muy seguro de querer acudir a precisamente a él en un principio. Y además estaba aquel juramento.  
Le habría encantado poder mirarle directamente y poder discutir con él cada pensamiento que se había ido instalando en su cabeza a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero no se veía capaz, si había algo en el mundo que le resultara más dificil que hablar sobre sus propios sentimientos en aquel instante no lo recordaba. El único método que conocía para deshacerse de aquel nudo que le aprisionaba la garganta era simple: soltarlo todo de golpe, sin pensar.

 _Creo que estoy enamorado._

Sirius se tensó por completo, su voz había sonado un poco más alta de lo que hubiera querido y varios alumnos de mesas cercanas se giraron en sus asientos y chistaron para que guardara silencio. Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era que aquella revelación no hubiera llegado más que a los oídos de su amigo.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso -La boca de Remus se había curvado en una amplia sonrisa- Acabas de usar directamente la palabra enamorado, es increíble...

Sirius frunció el ceño y se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada. Él tampoco era capaz de creérselo del todo, por alguna razón siempre había pensado que no iba a enamorarse nunca, que eso no era algo que pudiera ocurrirle a él y mucho menos que fuera algo que necesitara. Sin embargo aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca con una naturalidad que le resultaba terriblemente vergonzosa y aterradora, no podía dejar de pensar que tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia su amiga no era para nada lo correcto.

\- La verdad es que todos estábamos esperando que lo soltaras de una vez -soltó el licántropo-

\- ¿QUÉ?

De nuevo algunos alumnos chistaron pidiendo silencio, el tono de Sirius se había elevado tanto que hasta la señora Pince los miraba desde detrás de su mesa con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados. Aquella expresión era un claro aviso, la próxima vez los sacaría de allí entre quejas, gritos y la ya para ellos tan familiar advertencia de no dejarlos volver jamás.

\- A ver, Canuto… - continuó Remus, haciéndole gestos a su amigo para que guardase la calma- Después de lo desagradable que fuiste con ella durante la última excursión a Hogsmeade todo fue atar cabos. Y en el fondo era tan obvio. Dorcas es la única chica con la que te he visto tan cercano, siendo tan tú de verdad.

\- No puede ser que James supiera esto y haya abierto la bocaza - Sirius no podía evitar sonar profundamente irritado y a la vez bastante confuso- Te lo juro, no.

\- Nos pareció que después de vuestra discusión ya habíais marcado la suficiente distancia, y si te hubiéramos dicho algo te habrías puesto como una furia.

\- Yo no soy el que ha marcado la maldita distancia -masculló Sirius, apartando por un momento la mirada-

\- Pero es por tú culpa - El rostro de Remus se endureció, y durante unos segundos solo hubo silencio. Por mucho que Sirius no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta aquello era todo un hecho-

La semana anterior habían tenido su última visita a Hogsmeade, el último día libre que les quedaba antes de comenzar a estudiar de verdad para los exámenes finales. Los cuatro merodeadores acordaron reunirse con Lily y Dorcas en Las Tres Escobas justo después de la siempre obligatoria visita a Zonko, pero al llegar les esperaba tan sólo la pelirroja. Sirius no preguntó, y cuando lo hizo James había hecho oídos sordos al asunto. Tomaron asiento lo más apartados del bullicio que les fue posible y simplemente pasaron el tiempo charlando mientras tomaban cerveza de mantequilla. Todo parecía marchar perfectamente hasta que de regreso al castillo encontraron a la bruja sentada en un banco junto a Fabian Prewett.

Sirius no recordaba haber sentido nunca esa presión en el pecho, toda esa rabia apoderándose rápidamente de su mente. Sin razón, porque en el fondo no era una situación fuera de lo normal, todo el mundo sabía lo apegada que estaba la bruja a los gemelos. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en el equipo de quidditch, y demostraban siempre mucha complicidad.  
Pero justo en aquel momento aquella forma que tenía de sonreírle y de rodearla con el brazo mientras hablaban había despertado por primera vez sus celos más profundos. Aún no entendía cómo había sido capaz de continuar su camino sin abrir la boca, pero mucho menos por qué había cometido el enorme error de acabar descargando toda su frustración sobre la bruja.

Ahora ella se limitaba a saludar al merodeador por las mañanas con una débil sonrisa, estaban más lejos que nunca. Y como si él no hubiera tenido suficiente con su propio sentimiento de culpa había tenido que soportar durante días todos los reproches de sus amigos, ninguno era capaz de soportar aquella enorme tensión y los únicos momentos que ahora pasaban todos juntos eran entre clases.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -La voz de Remus logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, de nuevo había aparecido una sonrisa en su rostro-

\- La verdad es que no lo sé… -dijo Sirius pasándose una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo, a estas alturas lo llevaba tan largo que algunos mechones le rozaban ya los hombros- Por mucho que quiera disculparme que ella huya de mi no ayuda.

\- Por Merlín, definitivamente eres idiota...

\- Tu tampoco ayudas nada, Lunático.

\- Es simple, creo que ha llegado el momento de que se lo cuentes todo -Remus se encogió de hombros-

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? -los dedos de Remus tamborilearon en la mesa-

Sirius no contestó, simplemente se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento bruscamente sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

\- Sé lo que está pensando esa cabeza tuya, que arriesgarse tanto podría cargarse la amistad que tenéis - el licántropo hizo una leve pausa y respiró profundamente, de alguna manera las palabras le pesaban- Pero Sirius, tú no eres capaz de ser su amigo.

A veces odiaba que lo mirara de aquella manera, y que pudiera leerlo tan libremente como cualquier libro de aquella biblioteca, porque Remus siempre tenía razón sobre él.

De ninguna manera quería perderla pero a esas alturas sabía que sería incapaz de mantener al margen sus sentimientos por mucho que intentara comportarse de forma habitual, era inevitable que en algún momento aquel Sirius que era tan egoísta volviera a aparecer.

\- Se supone que iba a ser como una hermana -Sirius frunció el ceño- Ya sabes, lo juré.

\- Pero no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos, y tampoco deberíamos ignorarlos, Canuto. Dentro de un par de semanas nos iremos, y ya sabes lo que nos espera fuera, todo lo que puede pasar. Creo que deberías hablar con ella, porque quizá no tengas más oportunidades…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sirius Black estaba verdaderamente sin palabras, por mucho que quisiera no había forma de ignorar aquella realidad. El curso acabaría pronto y todos abandonarían Hogwarts para siempre, no contarían con la seguridad y la tranquilidad que representaban las paredes de aquel castillo nunca más. Todos formarían por fin parte de la Orden del Fénix y eso significaba que lucharían, que quizá morirían.

La silla a punto estuvo de volcar cuando el merodeador se levantó bruscamente. Estaba seguro de que la señora Pince gritaba su nombre, pero él no podía oírla. Dorcas herida, Dorcas muriendo...


End file.
